


Harry Potter and the Trip to Pandora

by leeluluirty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeluluirty/pseuds/leeluluirty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry is worn out and decides to go to Pandora, where he gets an avatar and when he is separated from the crew, he meets Neytiri. When the tree seeds land on him, she takes him to the village</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> I will post a new chapter about every week or so. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything harry potter or Avatar 'talking' is Neytiri`s language; "talking " is normal; -talking- is Hedwig thinking  
Chapter 1  
Harry sighed as he looked around the battlefield  
"its over,its finally over"  
he should have been happy, jumping with joy in fact, but everyone he loved and cared for was dead, instead of being happy, Harry felt like he could cry. Weeks later, Harry was playing with Hedwig, the only friend he had left, when several men in black suits walked up to him. He was in the middle of a busy muggle street, so he was not worried about being kidnapped or killed. One man walked up to him and spoke quietly  
" We understand you are very sad at this point and time, but you can get away form it all if and only if, you choice to go to Pandora." Harry looked at him shocked. Harry was not knew what and where Pandora was.  
"P-Pandora? what about Hedwig..My owl?" The man smiled, his seemly blank face lighting up with a smile  
" I am happy to say, your owl can come, scientists have just invented small breathers for small animals, like your owl." Harry practically glowed "Then yes!"  
5-7 years later.  
Harry woke up with a yawn, sleepy trying to figure out where he was, a small hoot sound came from behind him and he saw Hedwig and a doctor looking women.  
"your awake!" she smiled, as many other doctors did beside her to other people "Your owl would not leave you, now, do you feel any tingling,any tiredness?" Shaking his head no, Harry looked out the window,zoning the women out. His jaw dropped, the planet was very pretty, he would even go as far as to say, more pretty then his own own planet .  
They were going into the space cars now. grabbing Hedwig, he walked-er- floated to the said cars. Siting down he strapped himself up before hugging his owl close to him, Hedwig hooting softly, nipping his ear 2 hours they were told to put their masks on. Harry put Hedwig`s carefully before putting his on, he did not want his beloved owl to die. Once outside, people gasped at the sight of his owl. Harry swallowed nervously running up to the other guys.  
"Harry,right?" A tall nerdy looking young man asked him . Harry looked at him before answering  
"Yes'" The man smiled, offering his hand  
"My name is Norm Spellman, but you can call me norm. " Harry smiled before introducing Hedwig.  
"This is Hedwig" Hedwig hooted in greeting,of course, no one besides Harry knew that. Norms eyes bugged out in amazement. "Wow! you brought a live owl here?isn't that dangerous to the owl?" Harry shook his head "no, if it was i would not have brought her" As they talked, they went into the avatar room. A women walked up to norm and said  
"4 years Gd right?" Norm looked proud "My name is Norm Spellman" She smiled ,glad to have another smart person .  
"My name is Grace, glad to have you on the team" She stopped smiling as she looked at Harry. Harry shrunk back at her glare. Hedwig, seeing this glared at the mean woman-how can this women be mean to harry? doesn't she know all hes been through?- Harry petting Hedwig, calming her slightly  
"Hey, i dint know i was going her before some men in black suits came to me and offered this"He said. Grace groaned.  
"Never mind, we gotta get you all into your avatars." Harry looked at her  
"Can Hedwig come too? She has a mask" Grace started to glare at him, but then Hedwig flew in front of harry hissing in a cat- like manner, Making Grace wonder what was up with the strange owl  
"Yes.." She said. Smiling, Harry hopped into the chamber, Hedwig flying to where she knew instinctively where her human would go next, if not phicaly, then up in his new body was weird, he felt like he woke up in his old body, but this one was so large, it made the normally large things,Small. The doctors around him started tests  
"Hoot hoot!" Looking he saw a masked Hedwig flying up to him he laughed "Hedwig you found me!" The doctors stared, shocked. no animal had ever gotten to know their masters avatar so quickly, if at all. A couple weeks later, Harry, Norm, and Grace (along with Hedwig, but no one but Harry knew that) went on a trip to gather ...stuff, Harry really didn't know what they were doing,they had done all the school, not him. Looking around he marveled at the plants and strange animals. idly he worried about Hedwig, what if these animals decided she was food? Slightly panicking he looked around,sighting the owl flying around, out of reach in the air, he sighed in relief. A roar startled him out of his thoughts, looking up he paled when he heard Grace yell "Run!" In front of him was some sort of dinosaur, a meat eating one at least, Hedwig hooted fiery Harry yelled to her  
"Hedwig no! come to me! " Hedwig hesitated, wanting to protect her human, but complied, knowing her dieing would only cause him pain. He hugged her to his chest before turning tail and running after a few close calls , he jumped into the large waterfall, his body wrapping protectively around Hedwig, to protect her from the harsh waters. Once out he checked on Hedwig, ignoring his rather large cut on his arm in favor of making she was okay, not a single feather out of place. Hedwig hooted angerly at him, reminding him of his cut, sighing and glancing once more at Hedwig, Harry reluctantly began to clean his done. Harry looked around looking for shelter, he was separated from Grace and Norm, but at least he had Hedwig, turning to said owl Harry spoke to her,clearly but softly  
"Hedwig, i don't want you flying off alone, there are not mice here ,or other small animals you usually eat,ill feed you if you get hungry, I have some owl food in my pack, but we have to use it sparingly,at least till we find some meat and you decide if you like it or not."  
Hedwig looked at her loving human before hooting softly, nipping his ear in agreement. Harry smiled, "Good, now" He started looking around "Where to stay for the night?" Finding a empty tree,meaning it had no animal in its tops, he climbed it,before settling down holding Hedwig. Just he was about to fall asleep. a voice called out to him  
"Dream walker, and ...creature why are you still here?"  
looking down , harry saw a native here, dressed in clothes he had saw in pictures back at the base.  
"My crew and i got separated" Huffing she started to walk off, not wanting to be left alone, where, really, any thing could attack Harry and Hedwig, He followed her. once they were on an over turned tree she turned and hissed at him  
"Leave!" He shook his head, determined. Just as she was about to attack him, several seeds started to land on him,she stared at him, dumbfounded at the sight, once the seeds left, she said to him  
"come" when he did not she turned back and said more forcefully "COME" When they had come near to some sort of tree, Harry was attacked, the first thing on his mind was 'is Hedwig OK? ' but Hedwig just hooted at him, knowing the way Harry thought. Hissing Neytiri, as that was her name. bent around him, speaking in her tongue. Harry could not make head or tails of what she said, however. the teens grunted something before grabbing the sides of his arms, only letting go when Hedwig screeched at them. Together , the people led harry to the village tree, Harry wondered how this happened to him, always leading him form one adventure to the next.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hedwig meet the Natives, and Harry is assigned a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry! I got caught up in events and this story kinda slipped away from me. Enjoy! I'll try to update next Monday ;D

Looking up, Harry saw hundreds of big and small blue people.  
They all stared at him, some even going up to poke him.  
Harry saw a large avatar at the top of a small stage at the top of the path they were on,.  
Into a large tree, they came closer until he was only feet away from the Avatar.  
Neytiri told him to stop before going up to the Avatar and said  
"I see you" Before speaking in their tongue. Soon they turned to Harry.  
Harry gulped. He had no idea what was happening, Heak, he could not even speak their language!  
'calm down' He thought to himself' You defeated moldy-pants for crying out load!'  
He was poked, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
"You, what are you in your world?"The Avatar asked him in a load and clear voice.  
"I-I was .." Harry paused, what was he? Besides a wizard , what could he say?  
"I was a wizard." He said in a strong voice.  
The avatar looked at him in confusion  
"A wizard? And what is that?"  
Harry glanced at Hedwig, Who was sitting on his slouder.  
" A wizard is a male who can do magic, Energy, Things like that. "  
An Female avatar slowly walked up to him, her neck was dressed in large necklaces and he stiffened as she touched his tail, then letting go she went in front of him, looking in his eyes, But Harry felt like she was looking into his soul.   
She turned away so fast it startled him.  
"Neytiri" She started before saying something in her tongue. Another Native came up as she called out another name.  
She turned to harry again.  
" Dream walker, Tsu'tey will be your teacher. He will teach you our ways and our culture."  
A tall Avatar, looking sour walked up to him before roughly grabbing him and dragging him away, after bowing to the others . Harry gasped when the avatar touched him...He felt a spark... But what could that be?  
Tsu'tey ignored him and continued to drag him away before pointing to a large Leaf and saying stiffly  
"Sleep here".  
Harry got onto the bed, letting Hedwig settle on the outside as he knew she would only get restless inside that large closed his eyes and soon fell asleep , wondering what the next day could bring.


	3. Teachings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, got caught up again. This whole 'update on Monday' thing is harder to stay by than I thought it would be. Anyways, Enjoy!

"Where is your avatar?"Grace asked him immediately as Harry Started to get out of the pod.  
"Its with the native avatars. in the big tree" Harry said. Grace huffed and stormed away muttering about happy go lucky gun men and blue monkeys. Shrugging at the girl, Harry got up and was soon greeted by the ever hyper Norm.  
"Harry! What happened to you back there? The last i saw you , you were being chased by this really BIG thing! " Norm whispered to him , as they had to be quit in the room.  
"Norm, relax, My avatar is fine, so is Hedwig. Speaking of Hedwig , I wonder where she went.." Harry began to just waved his hand in a cast off manner.  
"she is most likely by your avatar, I haven't seen her around here, if that's what your asking..". Soon after eating , Harry went to bed, wondering what the next day may hold.  
~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tsu'tey led Harry up to a strange animal , and what reminded Harry of horses. Pointing to the animal, he waved a hand at Harry to get on, and at once Harry had picked up his tail, non to gentle, and put it up to the thick things on the animals head. Harry looked in awe as the two things connected, and was surprised by the things he was suddenly feeling. Tsu'tey began to tell him to feel the animal, and Harry was soon trotting around on the animal, having fun. Harry soon learned that the natives were called Na'vi. Harry and Tsu'tey then spent the next couple of days on Tsu'tey`s language , and soon,Harry could speak it well and Tsu'tey began to teach Harry hunting. Over the time Tsu'tey and Harry had grown close, The two could often be found exchanging stories, and it wasn't soon after that Harry told Tsu'tey of his worlds magic.

"wow, Your Dream walker world...Has magic?" Tsu'tey asked in shock, as he had not believed the other world was capable of.  
"Not anymore "Harry said, looking down sadly," The wizarding world has been bad since I last saw it. All magical creatures are either extinct or in hiding. Its even rare to find anything magical, Voldemort really had an effect on them, I guess. " Harry was told about another thing that had happened and that a new person had came and, like Harry, had been paired with another to learn the Na'vi`s ways. Jake Sully, who was now being trained by Neytiri.  
It wasn't soon after that Tsu'tey took Harry to get his first bird like thing. The journey up there was hard, but after all the training Tsu'tey had put Harry threw, He was sure he could do was also ready, through he had not gone through as much training, was ready non the both were led up,Along with several other young Hunters, To get their first bird like thing (1). Jake went first, and it was not long that he had fought and caught one of the large was next and he slowly creeped up to the large creatures, he kept his eyes steady and it was not too long that one came at him. Both tumbled about as Harry tried to put the strap along the creatures mouth, to keep it done, he connected his tail with the birds and they were soon flying. Harry smiled and laughed as he swooped down along with the bird and did little loops around the place.  
It was not long that the others had gotten their birds and they all flew down to the tree, where the said their goodbyes for the night to the birds and went inside to eat Tsu'tey congratulated Harry on his success and they both laughed. Harry went to his leaf bed that night wondering where Hedwig had went, he had not seen her all day and he was beginning to worry, However, his worries were unfound as not a momment latter she swooped down and nipped his ear in greeting.  
"Hedwig, where have you been?" Harry asked the owl. Hegwig turned over to show several small baby bird looking things, through looked differnt then the ones Harry had saw during the day.  
" you found.. Babies?" Harry asked in wonder, Hedwig hooted and snugled to both Harry and the babies. As Harry started to lay down, he looked at the Babies, They were small, and There were 3 of them. they all had large eyes, through what color Harry did not know, as they had yet to open their eyes, leading Harry to believe they were very young. The first one was all brown-red with little bits of yellow around the eyes, and looked male. Another was Black with light brown feathers around the eyes, and looked female. The last one was smaller then the other two, and had light brown feathers along with redish feathers around the one looked male. Harry layed back after looking at the young babies, and was soon asleep.


End file.
